


Feelings and Shit

by CopperRose



Series: Fake AH Crew [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Possibly more chapters to come, Random killing spree, Temporary Character Death, The team are still pretty much psycopaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperRose/pseuds/CopperRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's become too invested. He doesn't like watching the members of the Fake AH Crew die, even when he knows they'll always come back. This can make working with a team of homicidal maniac a bit tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings and Shit

I'm too invested, Ray thought to himself for the dozenth time that night.

He had been miserable since Michael's heist. Not because he had died or because Michael and Lindsay had back stabbed them, he was use to shit like that. No, it was because he had watched Ryan die again. Sure, Ryan died all the time – hell, Ray even killed him for fun sometimes – but it didn't make it any easier.

Ray was getting sentimental and he hated it. The old Ray Narvaez Jr. wouldn't have given a shit one way of the other if these idiots lived or died but now he did. Now the sight and even just thought of Ryan or Geoff or Gavin or anyone else on his team being shot dead by anyone other than a member of the Fake AH Crew made his chest hurt and his eyes sting and even left him a bit pissed. Now he would stand his ground in an ally fighting police, sure to die, just so his team could get away.

How had this happened?

He could recall his teen years, before Geoff and his boys had found him. A drug dealer and a petty thief who learned earlier than any of the other members of the Crew that he simply couldn't die. In an unfortunate incident he was stabbed multiple times only to come back seconds later only a few feet from the place he had died. Confused and pissed, he killed his attacker who was even more confused than Ray was. Similar things happened a number of times after that and each time he came back without a scratch.

It had made it easy for him to distance himself from all the normal people he knew.

But then he saw Geoff, in a fight with a gang that troubled Ray's neighborhood. He killed more than a few of them, all alone, before he finally died. All Ray could think about was how pissed those asses were going to be for the next week, right up until Geoff passed him, fancy suit and all, and started unloading on them all over again. He died and came back twice more until they were all dead. Only then did he even take note of Ray.

“Jesus Christ,” Ray gawked, “how did you do that?”

Geoff eyed the teen warily. “Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?”

Ray should have been upset or offended but he couldn't be because for the first time in his pathetic life he didn't feel like a complete freak. With shaking hands and a dry throat he spoke. “I didn't know... I didn't think there was anyone else... I-”

The gunman's expression had changed, softened almost. The kid in front of him was tearing up and trying desperately to tell him something, though he wasn't sure exactly what. He lowered his gun and approached him.

“Alright, kid, what'cha trying to tell me?”

Almost as if on cue, police sirens started blaring on the street and cars were pulling up. Officers began to pull out their weapons and point them at the two of them. They weren't seriously blaming this carnage on Ray, were they? He wasn't even armed! At least, not that they could see.

“Drop your weapons and put your hands up!” One of the cops demands.

Geoff just grinned. He shoved Ray behind a nearby car and began to use it as cover as he shot at the officers. Ray was in awe as he smoothly took out two of the cops before ducking down laughing at their gunfire. He wasted only a second reloading his clip before going back up and opening fire again.

Ray was stunned long enough for four of the six officers to be shot down. When the sharply dressed man ducked back down with a bullet hole in his shoulder, though, he immediately pulled out his own pistol. He got one of the two in the head and the other in the chest but he unfortunately had gotten up just in time for reinforcements to arrive and start firing.

With eight different guns pointed at him, it wasn't surprising when he woke up in a alley seconds later. With a gruff sound he rushed back in time to see the stranger he had been fighting with dead on the ground. The body didn't stay long and seconds after it disappeared an arm was around his shoulders. He smiled at Ray, looking pleased to see him alive.

“That's what you were trying to tell me!” The man laughed, not surprised at all by the fact that someone else was like him. He looked the teen up and down. Looking more than a little dirty, disheveled, hungry, and clearly tired – Ray supposed Geoff had known the exact words to get him to come with him. “I'd like you to meet my crew.”

Ray gave him a surprised but unsure looked. He then looked at the dead men lining the street. “I'm not so sure that's a good idea.

“Aw, you sure?” He insisted. “It's spaghetti night~”

It actually surprised Geoff that an offering of food was all it really took to get the lad to come with him but no one was more surprised than Ray. He didn't care about the food really, he just didn't want to feel like a lonely freak anymore and this man was like him. Sure, he had killed a fuck load of people in the last twenty minutes but he'd rather be with someone who understood, crazy or not, than with no one at all.

~BREAK~

Ray sighed as he stared down his scope. Picking off civilians from a tall place normally cheered him up and helped drown all those pesky feelings. He had already killed six people, half of which were cops, but the numb feeling that normally came with this game just wasn't there this time. Maybe if he killed a few more?

He lined up his sights once more.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doin'?” A voice demanded. Turning, he saw an annoyed looking Geoff. “Why do you always come to my apartment to do this shit?”

“Cuz five years ago you promised me an open door policy on your apartment if I joined your crew. Duh.” He answered dully. Was this the numb feeling he was looking for or was he just bitter right now? It didn't really matter, he supposed. He turned back around but his target had moved into a building by then.

“Alright, put it down and come over here.” Geoff ordered from his couch. Ray sighed but did as he was told, it hadn't been much fun for him anyway. “So, you gonna tell me what's up?”

“Don't know what you're talking about.” Ray lied though he wasn't actually trying to be convincing.

Geoff's face made it clear he didn't believe him. “In all the time I've known you, you never scope people from my window unless you're in a mood. Spill it.”

Ray huffed a bit but was for some reason honest. “I'm just a little upset about the damn heist, okay.”

Geoff cocked his brow at this. “Dude, that was, like, a week ago.”

The younger of the two buried his face in his hands and gave an unhappy groan. “I know!” He suddenly felt like a damn child. He shouldn't have said anything, he should have kept it in like he normally did. He was ready to stand and storm out with his sniper rifle but was caught by Geoff's laughter.

“Oh man, you guys can be such big babies sometimes.” Ray wasn't sure if he should take offense to this or not.

“I can't help it, dammit!” He insisted, throwing his arms up and getting ready to leave.

Geoff actually grabbed him this time and pulled him back. “Alright, alright,” he said while trying to stifle his laughter, “I'm listening, now what's wrong?”

“I just... don't like watching you losers die all the time.” He almost thought he might be blushing when he admitted this part. Why was he telling him this when could just go home? Stupid feelings. “When people not part of the Crew do it, I mean.” He remembered to correct himself. He couldn't look too sentimental, after all.

Geoff didn't say anything for a few seconds but he looked like he understood exactly what Ray was getting at. He pulled the younger closer to him, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. Ray buried his face in Geoff neck without much thought and gave the man a hug. God, this was weird. They had all hugged before but this was somehow weirder than that.

“I know how you feeling.” Geoff admitted. “I don't mind killing you idiots but God help any cocksucker tries hurt my boys.”

The were quiet again. After a few seconds of silence and the realization that the two were still hugging, Ray snickered to himself. “Jesus Christ, this got gay really fast! You try to kiss me and I'm walking out that door and never coming bad.”

Geoff belted out laughing also and ruffled the other man's hair in the weird dadish way he did things sometimes.

“Now that the love-fest is over and you're not being such a little bitch, you want to help me pick off the cops that have gather in front of my apartment?” Geoff pulled a pistol out from under his coffee table, there for safety purposes and surprise attacks, and waved it a bit at his window where the sound of sirens could be heard blaring from just on the street. “Who ever gets the most kills wins?”

Ray raised his sniper rifle. Like he'd ever lose to Geoff in a gunfight. “Bring it, _old man_!”

The two raced to the window and unloaded into the officers of LSPD. Ray was always amazed by how fearless the officers were, running to their death even though they had to step over their fellow officers to do so. What the hell, did these guys take testosterone injections every morning with breakfast or were they just too stupid to realize they were outmatched? Regardless, it took them an hour to finally kill the two, along with Gavin and Lindsay who had come home to see a firefight aimed at Geoff's window.

The two on the street died first, apparently not having enough cover to avoid being the police. Geoff followed after and upon seeing him die, Ray got angry. He chucked grenades and sticky bombs into the streets – probably killing Geoff, Lindsay, and Gavin a few times in the process – but also blowing up cars and killing many of the good men and women of the LSPD. The explosives only stopped after a well aimed shot got him and the head and effectively ended his rain of terror. For a little while anyway.

After their deaths, an angry text from Lindsay about how helping the two of them caused her takeout meal to be spilled all over the sidewalk and seeing that Geoff's windows and couch and everything behind them had been utterly destroyed by bullets, it was decided that Ray was the winner.

“Congrats, dickhead.” Geoff told him as they saw the damage done to his apartment. “Your prize is that you get to buy me new god damn furniture!”

“Well we both know that's not gonna happen. Have you met me?”

“You are so getting bounty put on your head.”

The two sat down on the bullet filled couch and turned on the TV that was thankfully attached to the wall and thus was undamaged. Geoff started playing with his phone and smiled at Ray. Not a bad day, the younger of the two decided. It could have been much worse.

Eight minutes later, Lindsay and Gavin walked in without even knocking – shot guns in their hands – and both unload into Ray. Once he was dead on the floor they turned to Geoff.

“So about the bounty?” Gavin started.

“Get wrecked!” Lindsay added, more than a little too enthusiastic.

Geoff cell phone almost immediately reserved a message.

_You seriously put a bounty on me? You ass!_

He cackled and got up to go get money from his safe. Yep, it was a great day. Almost as if it were icing on the weirdest cake imaginable, the moment Geoff handed over the bounty to Lindsay and Gavin, they each put a round into him as well. As he hit the floor, he had just enough hindsight to realize the Ray would call them with a bounty of his own, just out of spite.

“Easiest two bounties I've ever done.” Gavin insisted as they left to find Ray in the street. “Feel bad?”

“Fuck no!” Lindsay cried. “Vengeance for our doggy bags!”

They grinned and raced down to collect their second payment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to put it out there that I started writing this the day after I submitted my first Fake AH Crew fic and that this was not in response to Ray announcing that he would be leaving Rooster Teeth. I did, however, remember this fic and picked it back up about two days ago after I learned about him leaving.
> 
> This actually started with the idea of a Ray/Ryan fic but I changed my mind, then I thought it started turning into a Ray/Geoff fic without me meaning for it to but eventually I decided "fuck it" and dumped the ship idea entirely. Instead, there's just a little bit of unintended romantic subtext. So, please, enjoy a possibly romanceless fic, if you're interested. If you're not, I apologize.
> 
> Also, this may be a multi-chaptered fic, I'm not sure yet but I'll list it as one for now. Lots of love and thank you for your time.
> 
> Finally, I apologize for any and all typos.


End file.
